


Another not-so chance meeting

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Chances [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Walking through the streets...





	Another not-so chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> and welcome to the sequel.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you like this.

 

 

Riding on horseback, slowly strolling along the long bridge leading back into the city of Camelot, Arya looked around at everyone and everything, happy to see the familiar streets again.

For she had missed this place, the last known destination she'd left Sansa.

 

Moving towards the capital, she went to see if her little cottage was still empty.

Satisfied, she left her horse too leave on foot. Casually walking past many merchants selling many forms of produce. Unable to resist, she indulged in some fresh sweet fruit.

 

 

Munching on her apple, not really looking for a direction, stumbled across an unusual scene with a-few familiar faces.  
Perched herself on a near-by ledge, and happily watched.

 

 

 

Brienne and of-course, Podrick were walking through the streets of Camelot, having travelled far down south, for they had made a new home for themselves up north.

Brienne searched the streets like she was on another mission.

Podrick only tagging along, for he was asked not to let Brienne travel alone.

Finding a familiar head of long red hair, Brienne and Podrick followed behind.

 

 

Sansa left the market collecting her new quiver she had specifically made to her measurements along with arrows. Holding in her hand, her trusty bow.

  
She had just walked down a couple of streets when she was suddenly lifted by her hips by the only two strong arms she'd ever let touch her, hearing his deep chuckle let out her own giggle.

Bill gave Sansa a spin then let her down, placing a kiss to her pink lips. "Well - let's see the quiver." He demanded.

Sansa turned her back to show she had it already strapped on, the straps criss-crossing over her chest holding it in place.

"How does it feel? Does it obstruct your movement or your dress in anyway?" Bill fired off questions as he examined her.

Sansa was wearing a forest-green long sleeved dress just off the shoulders reaching her feet, skimming the ground.  
Doing a little twirl to show him. "No-actually, it's quite comfortable."

  
Bill smiled, "now, maybe you'd let us compete against each-other?"

"No-way. I'll never be on your level. I'd never win."

Both jesting, they finally turned and where slowly making their way, when Bill suddenly stopped when he felt the tip a sword at his throat.

 

 

 

"Get away from Lady Sansa."

Brienne ordered with her sword still at Goosefat's neck, unaware that many men had come rushing forward with there own weapons drawn.

 

Sansa drew an arrow from her new quiver into her bow and pointed it straight at her old friend. "Lower your sword."

Any and all people who occupied the street, moved, and scattered. Some even running - leaving, recognising all the men who drew weapons.

Brienne never having heard that tone come from Sansa before, turned to her.

"Now - Brienne." Sansa bellowed even louder.

Brienne turned her head slightly. Took notice of Podrick - ever protective - with his back to her, facing the unknown men with his own sword towards them.

Brienne saw quite a-few men, all with there swords drawn.

Noticed and slowly lowered her sword when a man's eyes and sword lit-up bright blue in his anger.

Every-single head turned when they heard a single person clapping loudly.

 

"Arya."

Sansa exclaimed excitedly and ran forward to where Arya had jumped down from her perch and finished clapping.

She rushed forward to embrace her sister, "hello, Sansa."

 

  
Both sisters turned back to the group when they started talking, arguing more like.

"You've made Briton your home - haven't you?" the blonde man bellowed.

"Yes, Sir." Brienne responded.

"If that's so - then explain to me, now - why you pulled a sword on one of my knights." He demanded.

Sansa rushed forward, placing a hand on Arthur's arm to get his attention. Making him and the others that had gathered, to finally lower all there weapons.

"Arthur, it's alright. Brienne mistook my Bill for someone we used to know. She would never intentionally want to harm my husband."

 

Hearing Sansa's words, Brienne realised her mistake.

Satisfied that Arthur was reassured, Sansa moved to hug Brienne.

"I missed you, old friend." Sansa spoke softly.

Brienne embraced her back, both noticing each-others secret, both smiled to one another.

With the few people remaining in the street who did stay, started going back about-their day when they realised the danger had past.

"Brienne. Podrick. Arya. Please meet my husband William." Sansa, addressing them all made introductions.

Bill stepped forward shaking the hand of each in turn but when he stepped to Arya, Bill pulled her into a big hug, much to Arya's surprise. "Hello - sister." Bill joked, "meet my stupid...but great friends."

Bill introduced Arya to each of his friends happy to shake all their hands, while Sansa spoke with Brienne and Podrick.

"I really am sorry, lady Sansa."

Sansa smiled to reassure Brienne. "It's really alright, just a silly misunderstanding." Sansa placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"What brings you both here? I haven't seen either of you since we parted ways after disembarking from the ship."

"News reached of your wedding, Miss." Podrick finally spoke up.

"It's good see you again, Podrick." Sansa smiled to him.

"You too, Miss." He smiled back.

"News is slow, then. I've been married for more than a year now." Sansa pointed out.

"Brienne was in no condition to travel a year ago."

"Quite, Podrick." Brienne, was quick to reprimand him.

"This the same condition - you find yourself in now?" Sansa asked smirking.

Podrick looked between them, confused, "how did you...?"

"When we hugged, I felt her baby bump." Sansa said.

"I felt yours too." Brienne pointed out too.

"Shh..." Sansa put a finger to her lips.

"We...I needed to know, see for myself if you were happy. Safe." Brienne spoke, finally explaining their sudden appearance.

"If you were coming down for a visit, you could have brought - "

  
"He didn't think he'd be welcome. And he didn't want little Trudy travelling."

A huge smile formed on Sansa's face, "Aww...you had a girl, that's wonderful. Trudy? Beautiful name." Then she asked, "how long will you both be staying?"

Podrick was quick to answer, "Since we found you sooner than we thought, I was told the day after - we are both to start heading back."  
"Then you must come to the palace, for a huge feast - tonight."

 

Arthur having heard the end of the conversation came over to Sansa, "friends of Sansa are always welcome."

"Thank you, your Highness." Brienne said with a bow.

Arthur huffed, "None of that."

Sansa beamed, "just call him Arthur."

"Hey - just Arthur, we all heading off now!" Arya yelled.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled back.

"What?" Arya asked annoyed.

 

Sansa walked right up to Arya, thinking she was gonna get a tongue lashing, Sansa went right in her face. "I've missed you."  
Sansa smiled, wrapped her arm, the one not still holding her bow, around her sister as the whole group were already heading off, the sisters followed behind.

 

As they were walking they started talking, "We waited." Sansa whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Bill let me wait. He let us wait a-few extra months to marry. We...I had hope, you would come back for our wedding."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I travelled everywhere. I needed to know this land. These people."

"And...?" Sansa prompted.

"And...I was up north. Further north, I was making my way back down when I did hear of the news that you'd married. When I heard that I headed straight back here."

"Are you back for good?" Sansa's hand tightened on her bow, anxious to hear the response.

"I have no more plans."

 

 

When they reached the castle Arya couldn't help looking around, "I think this place is bigger then Kingslanding."  
"It is," was Sana's quick reply.

 

 

Later that night Arya was already at the table surrounded by all the men, purposely sitting next to Brienne catching up with her and Podrick.

Arya was the first person to notice two beautiful women walking up behind everyone.

  
The first being her sister, wearing another long sleaved off the shoulder floor length dress. Made of finer material then the one she wore earlier, the colour a deep blue with white-fur lining.

The other woman Arya was introduced to earlier in the night as Sansa's closest friend, Guinevere. also wearing a long dress the colour a deep royal red with a long cloak to match over her shoulders with gold trim.

And watched as she happily sat amounts' the men.

 

Bedivere walked up to Sansa greeting her with a kiss to the cheek, "how's Goosefat been holding up?"

"You were just sitting with him. You tell me." Joked Sansa.

"No, with everyone showing up. How's he really?"

"Once we all got past the rocky start, he's been with them all after-noon. He's loved spending time with Arya. See for yourself." Sansa motioned with a finger.

Both watched as Bill happily occupied the empty seat on the other side of Arya, both laughing together.

Bedivere's worry from the event earlier - mind eased, took to his seat again.

 

Sansa's smile of happiness at seeing her husband and sister getting along soon turned to a frown. As she watched, appalled as they both starting flinging food too see who could throw farthest.

She quickly rushed to Bill's side sitting next to him, "Really? How old are you both?"

Arya, used to this side of Sansa was the first to speak, "you wanted us to get along. This is us - getting along."

"And quite happily." Bill pointed out.

Not impressed with her husband's words, Sansa smacked his arm.

  
Arya smiled at them, watching as Bill rubbed at his shoulder. Sansa must have hit him harder then she thought.

"Brienne and Podick are only here for tonight, you both have plenty of time for these horrible games - " Bill pulled Sansa into a deep kiss, both of his hands gently cradling her face. Cutting Sansa off mid-speech, not wanting or needing to hear the rest.

"Settle, love. We'll behave." He softly spoke into her lips, giving her a last kiss before sitting back in his chair.

 

 

 

Weeks later Sansa was walking arm-in-arm with Bedivere through the forest, "how's your lovely wife doing?"

  
"Bethany is fine, she just didn't much care for a stroll. How's the little-one doing?" Bedivere asked as he gently rubbed the small bump.

"Little-one hasn't been any problem." Also rubbing her bump affectionately.

 

 

Up a-head they finally listened to the two bickering.

"I could fling food further than you."

"Yeah - but I beat you in the food-eating contest."

"Well, I won at arm wrestling."

"So. I won at sword fighting."

"But I won hand-to-hand fighting."

"No - you didn't! You cheated!"

"Did-not!"

"You did! That's why we're here now!"

"Fine!" They yelled together, "Fine!"

 

 

When they stopped in the clearing, where the men usually go to train, everything was already set up for them. Both Bill and Arya each opened there own bags getting their own gear out. Ready for their - they promised - last competition.

To see whose the better archer.

"Distance or accuracy?" Sansa asked.

"Both!" They yelled together.

 

"Ladies first." Bill spoke.

Arya ready with her bow and arrow, readied her shot.

Took a breath - and hit the middle of the bullseye.

Then she moved out of the way for Bill, while smirking at him.

 

Bill lifted the bow and arrow, quickly fired off - and split apiece off Arya's arrow.

Bill smiled back, proud of himself.

 

"Okay, show-off. Now distance." Arya quibbled.

 

She gathered her next arrow, pointing it in the air - and letting it fly off.

Reaching the target set-up at around, seventy-three - seventy-four yards.

Even though it wasn't a bullseye, it still hit the target. Arya smirked, as she stepped back again for Bill.

 

Her smirk dropped when she watched as he bent down pulled out his large bow. As he readied his shot, he turned to Arya and smirked back.

 

 

Refusing to walk back with either of them, Arya walked off a-head with Bedivere complaining to him the whole time. Leaving Sansa and Bill to gather all the equipment.

 

 

 

"How's Arya doing?" Bill asked as he was preparing for bed, taking all his clothes off and into a light pair of breeches and refusing to cover his chest.

  
Sansa on the other side, carefully took off her dress and stowing it away, leaving her naked. Her new favourite way to sleep, and got right under the covers. "Better. Calmed down. But now more determined than ever to be a better Aunty then you as a father."

Bill got in at his side, and slide-in next to her and huffed under his breath, "over my dead body. Father trumps aunty. Any day."

Sansa slid her body closer so she could nestle her head into his chest, Bill's arms instantly wrapped around her. "Can't you both just give it a rest?" Sansa complained.

  
Feeling a kiss at the top of her head, tilted her head up to receive a kiss to her lips. "It's fun, though."

"But annoying for everyone else."

  
Feeling her frustration grow, drew her into a deep kiss, slowly moved his tongue over her lips into her mouth when she gasped.

When they broke apart breathless, Bill trying to keep the peace spoke. "Okay, love. I'll ease up. For you."

"Thank you, William." Sansa kissed him again, then his neck and lastly his chest.

Leaning her head back down and wrapped her arm and her left leg over him, preparing to rest. She slowly blinked a few times then finally closed her eyes. "Love you."

Bill finally let his body relax after his eventful day, kept his arms wrapped around Sansa, and kissed the top of her head. "Love you, both." He said as he finally closing his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide who I wanted Brienne to end up with, so I left it all up to you.
> 
> Have a lovely day.


End file.
